Castigo
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Stefan es el novio de su hermana. Y Klaus, como el hermano sobreprotector que es, no piensa permitir que el destripador engañe a su hermanita. Así que cuando lo ve con otras mujeres, siente que tiene el deber de castigarlo. / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando lo 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons


¡FELICIDADES RACHEL! Felicidades a la persona que trajo al sol pederasta a nuestras previamente miserables vidas. Es coña, pero ya me entiendes. Me habría gustado escribirte algo más largo, pero esto es lo que hay.

 **#PALABRAS:** 995.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **CASTIGO**

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson adoraba los años veinte. La música, la rebeldía… Todo era perfecto. Y conocer a Stefan Salvatore sólo había ayudado a mejorar su estancia en Chicago. Lo consideraba su amigo, uno de los pocos que había tenido jamás. Y, sin embargo, había momentos en los que le apetecía matarlo.

Klaus había aceptado el romance entre Stefan y su hermana Rebekah, sabiendo que no duraría. Tarde o temprano, su hermana se encapricharía con otro, y entonces Klaus tendría a Stefan todo para él.

A pesar de esperar el día en que su hermana se cansara del destripador, Klaus odiaba que Stefan coqueteara con otras mujeres. Al fin y al cabo, Stefan era de ellos. De Rebekah y suyo. Era en aquellas noches en las que Klaus estaba de mal humor, y observaba a Stefan desde la distancia. Y luego, cuando Stefan intentaba mostrarse amistoso, o pedirle disculpas, él lo castigaba.

Como aquella noche. Aquella noche, Stefan se presentó en la habitación de Klaus cuando ya era más de medianoche con una ofrenda de paz: una joven muchacha, una cantante que se había trasladado a Chicago en busca de independencia. No le había durado mucho. Ahora, compelida por un vampiro, estaba literalmente al servicio de los dos hombres que se encontraban junto a ella en aquella habitación.

Cualquier otra noche, Klaus habría aceptado el regalo de su destripador. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para juegos. En un solo movimiento, Klaus le partió el cuello a la chica y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Seguidamente, agarró a Stefan del cuello de la camisa y, de un empujón, hizo que su espalda chocara contra la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Stefan, frunciendo el ceño.

Siempre tenía la misma reacción. Cada vez que Klaus lo castigaba, él se mostraba sorprendido al principio. Luego, cuando comprendía lo que iba a suceder, se enfadaba. Y al final, cuando lo aceptaba, se convertía en un ser sumiso que no se parecía nada al destripador que era siempre.

En apenas un segundo, el híbrido desgarró la camisa de Stefan y lo besó. Aprovechando el desconcierto del vampiro, Klaus introdujo su lengua en la boca del destripador, dominando el beso. Stefan gimió, y aquello incitó a Klaus a morder fuertemente su labio haciéndolo sangrar. Stefan se soltó de su agarre y lo miró como si quisiera golpearlo. Podía intentarlo, se dijo Klaus. No sería la primera vez que hacía aquello.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—No deberías jugar con mi hermana, Stefan. Como tu cuñado, es mi deber castigarte —explicó el híbrido simplemente.

—Rebekah puede castigarme si quiere. ¿Por qué tienes que meterte tú?

Klaus volvió a besarlo, ignorando su pregunta. Bueno, en realidad no la ignoraba. Simplemente no sentía ganas de contestarla. Al menos, no por el momento. Sin embargo, el híbrido se preguntó por primera vez por qué su hermana no hacía nada por el hombre al que supuestamente amaba. Tal vez no lo quisiera tanto como le hacía pensar.

El híbrido agarró del pelo al vampiro y de un tirón hizo girar su cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto. Dio besos y lametones desde la oreja hasta su hombro, disfrutando de todos los sonidos que hacía Stefan; primero de sorpresa, y luego, contenidos gemidos de placer. Finalmente, cuando se cansó de jugar con el vampiro, descubrió sus colmillos y lo mordió.

Stefan gritó. Klaus no era cuidadoso, y aquel, desde luego, no era el mordisco de un amante. Era el mordisco de un vampiro sediento y salvaje, era un mordisco dirigido a hacer daño. Y dolía, más de lo que Stefan habría imaginado que podría doler un mordisco. Incluso siendo el destripador que era, por primera vez se sintió mal por sus víctimas.

Klaus se alimentó de él durante varios minutos. Se apretó contra su cuerpo, y Stefan notó cómo su erección se apretaba contra él. Y, lo peor de todo, es que la suya propia también se apretaba contra el cuerpo del híbrido. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba que Klaus lo hubiera encendido tanto que incluso mientras lo estaba hiriendo podía disfrutar. Odiaba tener que resistir a la tentación de pedir más.

Por suerte, Klaus se apartó de él poco después. Lo besó una última vez; fue un beso largo, duro, con la única intención de marcar territorio. El híbrido quería que Stefan supiera que estaba a sus pies, que podía dominarlo en apenas unos segundos.

El vampiro se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada del híbrido en ningún momento, mientras que este se bajaba el pantalón lo suficiente para poder acariciar su erección. Stefan tuvo que luchar el impulso de hacer algo. No sabía qué era lo que más le apetecía hacer, si tocarse a sí mismo o avanzar ligeramente para poder ocupar el puesto de la mano de Klaus con su boca. Pero no se movió. No pensaba darle el gusto de verlo rogar por él.

Cuando Klaus se corrió finalmente, Stefan se levantó del suelo. Se acercó al híbrido, todavía débil por la pérdida de sangre, y le dio un puñetazo. Supo que Klaus se había dejado golpear al ver la sonrisa malvada en su rostro. El híbrido se pasó la mano por la nariz y recogió unas gotas de sangre. A velocidad vampírica, introdujo sus dedos en la boca del vampiro, obligándolo a beber.

Luego lo dejó de nuevo tirado en el suelo. Lo miró a los ojos y habló.

—¿Quieres saber por qué es mi deber castigarte? Porque eres mío, Stefan. Deberías saberlo ya.

—Si pudiera sentir algo, te odiaría —las palabras sonaban más fuerte. Su sangre empezaba a hacer efecto.

—Vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado aquí. Si mi hermanita supiera lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí, podría querer volver a matarme una vez más.

Cuando Stefan se marchó de la habitación, Klaus suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. A Stefan le costaba aprender. Por suerte, el híbrido siempre estaría dispuesto a castigarlo por sus errores.


End file.
